shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Fever (Color)
Overview Space Fever, a Space Invaders clone, was introduced near the end of the “black and white” coin-op video game era, so Space Fever Color was released not long afterwards. The game followed the usual Space Invaders pattern by having the aliens drop down a notch closer to the player’s laser base when they reached a screen edge, they dropped bombs at the player, players had bunkers to hide behind for protection, and there was a high-scoring flying saucer that would fly overhead during levels. However, several things made the game a bit different from the pack of Space Invaders clones. The game was released in 1980 by Nintendo, supporting both single play and two players alternating turns. Basic differences The aliens in this game were pretty large and had more color as compared to the denizens that made up most other Space Invaders games. If the invaders weren’t shot straight in the center they would split into two smaller aliens. The bunkers have narrow slits up the middle, making it quicker and easier for players to shoot through them. The saucers, when shot, would turn into a smaller, much quicker moving saucer (usually fleeing in the opposite direction from where it originally came from) that would be worth several hundred points if hit again. Also, the game had several brief musical pieces, such as when a credit or coin was put into the machine, when a player is hit by alien fire, a game was started, and when it ended. Game selection differences The biggest difference that distanced Space Fever from any other Invaders machines was its selection of three different games to choose from to play. *'Game A'–at times when the aliens would reach the edge of a screen, they would drop down more than one notch at a time towards the player, then sometimes they would go back up several rows *'Game B'–the game starts off with only one vertical column of aliens; once they reached the edge of the screen, another column would appear. This would happen several times when they multiplied *'Game C'–regular Space Invaders game Trivia *There are ROMs out from sites where the game looks and plays differently, as one kind of alien looks like a person, the invaders multiply in a different manner on Game B, and on Game A, they are separated by two different groups moving in opposite directions. Each time a group reached the edge of a screen they would drop down a notch. With this constant advancing, it was monstrously difficult to clear a screen before the aliens “invaded” the player (i. e. reached the very bottom of the screen) and the game was over. This is reportedly an earlier version of the game. *The game is believed to have been released in a tabletop model only. Gallery File:Spacefeverselectscreen.jpg|Game select screen File:Spacefevergameb.jpg|Game B in progress File:Spacefeversaucer.jpg|Note several smaller invaders Links 9/10 rating/review on Stage Select This article uses material from the Space Fever Color Space Invaders Wikia article and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Fixed Shooters Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Arcade